<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Violin lesson by Lilac_the_wolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009680">Violin lesson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_the_wolf/pseuds/Lilac_the_wolf'>Lilac_the_wolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Kid Mycroft, Kid Sherlock Holmes, Mentions of child neglect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_the_wolf/pseuds/Lilac_the_wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft doesn't need anyone, as long as he have his little brother by his side. And his violin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes &amp; Sherlock Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Violin lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mycroft stared at the paper in his hands. It was the invitation to his middle school graduation ceremony. And next to the question: "Will you be there?", his parents had circled the answer "No". When he asked them why, his mother replied curtly that it was at the same time as Sherlock's violin lessons. Mycroft had been disappointed. But not surprised.</p>
<p>   Sherlock had always been the favourite since he was born. It was normal, he was the youngest. Despite this, Mycroft didn't feel jealous of his brother. Because all the attention he was getting from his parents he deserved it. Sherlock was a genius after all. And he was adorable. But even so, Mycroft couldn't help but feel sad. Because he knew it wasn't just a preference his parents had. His parents loved Sherlock. Not him. That was the reason they had a second child, actually.</p>
<p>    Mycroft was only seven years old when he overheard a conversation between his parents. His mother said she wanted a second child and his father said he hoped this one would be normal. Mycroft had left before he heard more, but he had understood very well what his parents were talking about. </p>
<p>   He let himself fall on his bed, the sheet slipping from his hands on the floor. He looked up at the ceiling with a heavy heart. The same question was running through his head, as it had for years: “Why don't Mum and Dad love me?”.</p>
<p>   He was interrupted in his stream of thoughts by the gentle opening of his bedroom door. He got up on his bed and smiled at the newcomer.</p>
<p>“Sherlock,” he said.</p>
<p>“Am I disturbing you?” Sherlock asked in a quiet voice.</p>
<p>“Not at all,” said Mycroft. “Come in.”</p>
<p>Sherlock closed the bedroom door behind him and walked forward. He stopped, staring at something on the floor. Mycroft followed his gaze. It was the paper he had dropped. Mycroft didn't have time to pick up the paper again as Sherlock had already grabbed it and was reading what was written on it. Then he raised his head and looked at his brother with a sad look on his face. Mycroft forced himself to smile at him again.</p>
<p>“It's all right,” he said without thinking it.</p>
<p>Sherlock put the paper on the desk and climbed up onto his brother's bed and then onto his lap.</p>
<p>“I'll tell them I can skip violin lessons,” Sherlock said.<br/>
“No,” said Mycroft immediately. “They don't want to come anyway.”</p>
<p>Sherlock pouted.</p>
<p>“But I'd rather go to your ceremony than to my class.”</p>
<p>Mycroft ruffled his hair as he looked at him tenderly.</p>
<p>“I told you it's all right,” he whispered.</p>
<p>Sherlock looked upset. For him.</p>
<p>“Why don't Mum and Dad ever do anything for you?” he finally asked.</p>
<p>So even Sherlock had noticed. It was only natural, Mycroft thought, he was a genius after all. He felt stupid for thinking that his brother wouldn't have realised their parents preferences.</p>
<p>“Because you're more important than me, Sherlock,” said Mycroft.</p>
<p>Sherlock opened his eyes.</p>
<p>“It's not true!” he exclaimed.</p>
<p>Sherlock placed his little hands on his brother's cheeks, as Mycroft so often did with him to comfort him when he needed it.</p>
<p>“Anyway, I love you more than I love Mummy and Daddy,” Sherlock said.</p>
<p>“Sherlock...,” said Mycroft, unable to stop his smile from getting bigger.</p>
<p>“But it's true,” Sherlock said. “You're always there for me.”</p>
<p>Mycroft's eyes darkened slightly.</p>
<p>“Mummy and Daddy too.”</p>
<p>“Mum and Dad are there when I ask, you're there when I need someone,” said Sherlock. “You're the best big brother in the world.”</p>
<p>And with those words, he wrapped his arms around Mycroft to give him a hug. Mycroft gave him back his hug by holding him tight. Sherlock looked up at his brother. He had a serious look on his face.</p>
<p>“I love you Mycroft.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Sherlock.”</p>
<p>His little brother answered with a big smile.</p>
<p>“I'll tell Mum and Dad I want to go to your ceremony. They never say no to me.”</p>
<p>He wasn't wrong, Mycroft thought.</p>
<p>“But what about your lesson?”</p>
<p>Sherlock grimaced.</p>
<p>“I don't like the teacher,” he said. “Besides, he's not as good as you are. I don't see why you shouldn't give me the violin lessons.”</p>
<p>“I'm not a professional Sherlock.”</p>
<p>“But you could.”</p>
<p>Mycroft smiled sadly. He remembered that his parents often told him that playing the violin would be of no use to him in life, and that he had to stop. So Mycroft had put his violin under his bed and never touched it again. Then Sherlock came along and grew up, and one day he came to him and said he wanted to learn to play an instrument. His parents weren't home that night. So he took out his violin, which was gathering dust, and played for Sherlock, before he started to teach him. When their parents came home, Sherlock said loud and clear that he wanted to learn to play the violin, and the next day his parents bought him a high-end instrument and hired a teacher for private lessons. It was on that day that Mycroft felt for the first and last time what was really jealousy towards his brother. Then he remembered that even if Sherlock wasn't there, he still wouldn't be allowed to play it, and this feeling had dissipated as quickly as it had come.</p>
<p>“Play for me,” said Sherlock, pulling him out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>Mycroft reached out and grabbed his violin, which as always was under his bed. Thanks to Sherlock, he could play. Because when his parents heard the music, he thought it was his little brother playing, not imagining for a second that he could play too. Sherlock had to free himself from his brother's arms to let him hold his violin in the right position. Instead he lay down, resting his head on Mycroft's lap. Mycroft closed his eyes and began to play. Soon he heard nothing but music and felt nothing but the presence of his little brother against him. And he told himself that his parents could go to hell, despite them, he was happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New writer here, comments are more than welcome :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>